fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeti Precure / Trivia
This contains the trivia for 'Zeti Precure '''series. Series Trivia * The ''Zeti Precure series is the first series to feature the theme of demons * Much like Heartcatch Precure, the series is meant to be funny while keeping true to the deep and dark plot * This was Kodama Maverick 's 2nd Precure fanseries in 3 years * The series also contains some dark elements, blood, crude humor, language, and use of tobacco * This is the first Precure fanseries to have 6 cures * This is also the second fanseries to have a lead red cure * This season has dark themes in some episodes, foul language, scary elements, crude humor, fanservice, violence, blood, and possibly death *Like Fresh Precure, this is a Precure series that's targeted to a much older demographic *This fanseries doesn't contain nor promote any religious, hate, racial, or terrorism Fun Facts * There was a prototype for Zeti Precure called Deadly Six, though it was only two episodes and was left unfinished * The idea for the series came from Kodama Maverick's love for The Deadly Six as seen in ZEPC08 * All of the dances for its songs (except for its openings and endings) are done by Real Akiba Boys *Eventually Precure from prior series will make appearances in some episodes *The Ending singer Deadly Six is actually a unit name that the creator decided being named after the Deadly Six *This is the first Precure series to receive a pachislot game *This series clarifies that Precure is child's play when you compare it to Zeti Precure Character Trivia *Every member has a special ability they have in their cure form **Carol's superb strength which becomes god-like in 2nd season **Yumi's healing skills **Ayumi's fast speed **Natsumi's chain making **Satoko's shadow manipulation **Riko's magic usage *Every member has a special trait **Carol's is unknown **Yumi has a fear of ghosts **Ayumi lost her parents when she was young **Natsumi is a fashion model **Satoko was raised by celebrity parents **Riko is a veteran warrior *Every member has a dream of their own **Carol wants to be the future king of the Lost Hex **Yumi wants to be a chef but later she decides to help Carol's dream **Ayumi wants to live with a family again but is later changed to astronomer **Natsumi wants to be a famous fashion model **Satoko wants to be actress like her mother **Riko's dream remains unknown *Each of the cures personality and the Zeti are much alike **Carol and Zavok having a calm personality and from Lost Hex **Yumi and Zomom having a huge appetite and slow **Ayumi and Zazz being very insane and having the same catchphrase **Natsumi and Zeena being pretty and tsundere **Satoko and Zor being negative and being dramatic **Riko and Master Zik being wise and having a garden Story Trivia *The plot of the first season takes place during the events of Mahou Tsukai Precure but before the start of Kira Kira Precure A La Mode *While the plot of 2nd season takes place before the events of KKPCALM17 and is an altered plot to Sonic Forces Monster Trivia * The name Dispark derives from the words dispair and park * The eyes are its key feature looking like this Seiyuu Trivia Cure Seiyuus *Carol Akatsuki shares her Japanese VA with Carol Malus Dienheim from Syphogear GX, Inori Minase *Yumi Tomoe shares her same Japanese VA with Nana Ebina from Himouto Umaru-chan, Akari Kageyama *Ayumi Hoshizora shares her Japanese VA with Nanachi from Made in Abyss, Shiori Izawa *Natsumi Midorikawa shares her Japanese VA with Serena from Pokemon XY, Mayuki Makiguchi *Satoko Tsukihara shares her Japanese VA with Megumi Tokoro from Idolmaster, Yukiyo Fujii *Riko Kimura shares her Japanese VA with Shinobu Oshino from the Monogatari series, Maaya Sakamoto Mascot Seiyuus *The Deadly Six retain their original Japanese VAs *Zyra shares her same Japanese VA with Sagiri Izumi from Eromanga Sensei, Akane Fujita *Zoro shares his same Japanese VA with Kiriya Kujo from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Hayato Onozuka Villain Seiyuus *Renegade shares her Japanese VA with Tsukasa Hiiragi from Lucky Star, Kaori Fukuhara *Carbon shares his Japanese VA with Rin Matsuoka from Free!, Mamoru Miyano *Mino shares his Japanese VA with Osomatsu Matsuno from Osomatsu-san, Takahiro Sakurai *Rebel shares his Japanese VA with Seiji Sagara from Happiness Charge Precure, Ryosuke Kanemoto *Enigma shares her same Japanese VA with Sakuya Shimazu from Isuca, Ibuki Kido *Furo shares his same Japanese VA with Kazuma Sato from Konosuba, Jun Fukushima *Sigma shares his same Japanese VA with All Might from My Hero Academia, Kenta Miyake Sigma Precure Seiyuus *Sigma Dragon shares her same Japanese VA with Serval from Kemono Friends, Yuka Ozaki *Sigma Flavor shares her same Japanese VA with Kotori Minami from Love Live, Aya Uchida *Sigma Moon shares her same Japanese VA with Nya-tan from Etotama, Rie Murakawa *Sigma Glamour shares her same Japanese VA with Nagisa Akatsuki from Strike the Blood, Rina Hidaka *Sigma Nightmare shares her same Japanese VA with Cocona from Flip Flappers, Minami Takahashi *Sigma Zen shares her same Japanese VA with Chika Homura from Haruchika, Sarah Emi Bridcutt Other Character Trivia *Kanzaki Yuto shares his Japanese VA with Takeru Tenkuji from Kamen Rider Ghost, Shun Nishime *Lorraine shares her Japanese VA with Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan, Yui Ishikawa *Infinite shares his same Japanese VA with Hibiki Lates from Fairy Tail, Takeshi Kondo *Tomoe Kotori shares her same Japanese VA with Salome from Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel, Ryoko Shintani Category:Zeti Precure Category:ZetiZaverick's Fanseries Category:Trivia